La leyenda
by mimi weasley
Summary: Alex es una chica normal a la cual le cambia la vida de un día para otro descubriendo un mundo mágico y multitud de peligros que abra en él
1. Prologo

La leyenda

Prólogo

Se dice que cada cincuenta años, cuatro guerreros se reúnen para luchar contra las amenazas que caen sobre los diferentes mundos y que serán la reencarnación de los guerreros de los cuatro elementos: Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra. No se sabe cómo ni cuándo pero su destino los convertirá en héroes, han nacido para serlo y así será, puede que no lo buscasen, que no estuvieran en el lugar ni en el momento oportuno, puede que ni tan siquiera quieran serlo pero lo serán porque así está escrito y aunque parezca mentira todo ser tiene un héroe en su interior.

Esta leyenda sea cumplido 50 años tras 50 años hasta que hace 50 años la ambición, el egoísmo y algún que otro infortunio hizo que los guerreros se transformasen en terribles villanos…

50 años después la nueva generación de guerreros nace ¿Serán héroes o villanos? ¿ Morirán antes de decidirlo?


	2. Una vida normal

La leyenda

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece el mundo de Harry Potter y sus respectivas aventuras pero si la leyenda y sus respectivas aventuras.**

**¡IMPORTANTÍSIMO PARA COMPRENDER EL CAPÍTULO! Es el mismo día de diferentes personas de cinco su nombre aparece al principio de cada día.**

**Siento si los primeros capítulos son un poco rollo pero creo que antes comenzar las aventuras hay que conocer a los personajes.**

Capitulo 1

Una vida normal

Hoy comienza un nuevo curso en los institutos de Madrid, especial en uno de ellos cuatro chicas de ellas, las cuales se preparan ahora para ir, no saben lo que les espera. Hoy va ser un día muy especial.

Alex

Esta desayunando temprano con sus hermanos Álvaro, Max, Lidia y Amanda, hoy es su primer día de instituto y su mente está muy lejos donde ninguno de sus hermanos puede llegar, está pensando todas las aventuras que va a vivir este año aunque sabe que ninguna de ellas se va a cumplir y se lamenta por ello. Se les hace tarde Álvaro, Max y ella van al instituto mientras que su madre lleva a Lidia y a Amanda a la escuela primaria.

A la entrada ve a Andrea su mejor amiga esperándole en la puerta, lista para comenzar las clases y para un día que nunca olvidará.

Al entrar ve a Natalia la pija del cole burlándose de una niña de primero a saber por qué estupidez y a Alba sola como siempre, es una chica muy maja pero siempre anda sola.

Alex y Andrea se ponen al día y miran en que clase a Alex le ha tocado en diferente que en la de Andrea y que sus demás amigas se acerca a la clase como cordero a un matadero, y al entrar ve a Natalia, sin su grupo de cotorras ¡que raro!, a Alba disfrutando de su soledad y una chica que nunca había visto se acerca a ella y habla con ella:

¡Hola! Soy Alex.- la chica parece sorprendida pero le responde.

¡Hola! Soy Mónica.

¿Eres nueva aquí?

Si he venido aquí porque trasladaron a mi tía en el trabajo.

Comienzan a charlar sobre sus cosas, se entera de que casi todos los años su madre la cambia de colegio, casi todos los años. A Alex le cae bien esta chica creen que podrán hacerse grandes amigas. De repente Natalia las interrumpe preguntando a toda la clase:

¿Es que no va a venir nadie más?

Es cierto solo están ellas cuatro como cuando entró Alex. A ninguna le da tiempo a pensar porque de repente el hombre más alto que habían visto en su vida entra por la puerta y dice:

No, no va a venir nadie más.

Mónica

¡Mónica! ¿Estás lista?

Que si esta lista para hacer lo que hace cada año sonreír y aguantar a sus compañeros prestarle toda la atención del mundo, que ni tan siquiera pueda ir al baño para que a los dos días se olviden de ella y la dejen sola como una cosa de usar y tirar, sí estaba lista.

Salen de casa de camino al colegio en coche, cada año sucedía lo mismo se trasladaba y era `` la chica nueva´´, no le da tiempo a hacer ningún amigo pero estos últimos años van a ser diferentes porque su tía le ha prometido no volverse a mudarse más.

Llegan al colegio y se dirigen al despacho del director mientras ella observa su nuevo colegio está bastante bien, llegan al despacho y el director les ofrece llevarlas a su clase dice lo mismo que dicen todos para quedar bien con su tía, muchas de las cosas erróneas como que va a llevarse bien con los demás, y que son todos unos chicos geniales. Cuando llegan todavía no ha llegado nadie, se sienta y espera. Poco después llega una chica que la mira, sonríe y se sienta en la otra punta de la clase.

Es la clásica tía maja pero solitaria.- piensa. Había estado en tantos institutos que ya reconoce a la clase de personas que hay.

Poco después aparece una chica retocándose el maquillaje, le da una mirada desagradable y se sienta.

La pija reina pero donde está su grupo de cotorras.- piensa. ``Pija reina´´ es el nombre que le da ella a las personas que mandan sobre las pijas y todas le lamen el culo.

Y por último llega una chica a la que no da clasificado la chica se acerca le sonríe y le dice:

¡Hola! Soy Alex.

¡Hola! Soy Mónica.- responde sorprendida no le esperaba que le dijese eso.

¿Eres nueva aquí?

Si he venido aquí porque trasladaron a mi tía en el trabajo.

Alex es una chica genial, es muy amable y le comenta que acertó en las personas que estaban en la clase. Estaban conversando cuando Natalia, así es como le dijo que se llamaba la pija, pregunta:

¿Es que no va a venir nadie más?

Es cierto no ha llegado nadie desde que entró Alex. A ninguna le da tiempo a pensar porque de repente el hombre más alto que habían visto en su vida entra por la puerta y dice:

No, no va a venir nadie más.

Alba

Hoy es el primer día de clase y Alba se prepara con desanimo ¡ojala tuviera alguna amiga! Claro que ella no ha ayudado a que eso suceda, cada vez que una persona daba un paso hacia ella, ella daba dos hacia el contrario.

Se despide de su abuela y se dirige al colegio, lo tenía claro este año iba a ser diferente.

Llega al patio y ve a Alex podría acercarse a ella y saludarla seguro que ella la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, era una gran persona pero Andrea bueno no se podía creer que ellas fueran amigas, es que ella siempre la estaba utilizando es como no se o Sophie y Emme en ``el material del que están hechos los sueños ´´, el libro que se está leyendo Sophie, en este caso Andrea, siempre se aprovecha de Emme, Alex, y de su buena voluntad y su gran sentido de la amistad para que hiciese lo que ella quisiese. Bueno ya hablara con ella más tarde.

Llega a clase y ve una chica nueva tiene pinta de ser muy maja pero de repente le entran dudas y si la caga bueno ya verá como es luego además está a punto de empezar la clase así que le sonríe y se sienta .

Poco después llega Natalia le da una de sus miradas y se sienta, ella no cree que Natalia sea tan mala como lo intenta aparentar, ella no olvidará la vez que la consoló, cuando no estaban sus amigas cerca claro. Para ella las peores personas son las que intentan aparentar que son buenas y en realidad sin lo peor.

Luego entra Alex y se acerca a hablar con la chica nueva parece que se lo están pasando bien y siente la tentativa de ir a hablar con ellas cuando Natalia pregunta :

¿Es que no va a venir nadie más?

Es cierto no ha llegado nadie desde que entró Alex. A ninguna le da tiempo a pensar porque de repente el hombre más alto que habían visto en su vida entra por la puerta y dice:

No, no va a venir nadie más.

Natalia

Hoy es el primer día de clase, los padres de Natalia están discutiendo aunque eso es normal Natalia todavía no lo soporta se encierra en su cuarto y elige su ropa pronto se irá solo unos años y cumplirá la mayoría de edad y se irá, hasta entonces tendrá que callar y soportar, incluso a sus amigas y es que aunque es una de las chicas más populares del colegio, recuerda el día en que comenzó a formar parte del grupo de las populares, sus padres se habían pasado todo el día discutiendo y comenzó a gritarle a una chica por no sabe que rollo desde entonces esto supuso un cambio para ella algunas veces está bien porque por las tardes sale de la pocilga donde vive, pero tiene que ser cruel con todo el mundo y lo que le preocupa es que cada vez le resulta más fácil está perdiéndose a sí misma y ya no se reconoce, tampoco tiene ninguna amiga.

Llega al colegio ve a Alex con Andrea, vaya par, si Alex sepa lo que Andrea dice de ella a su espalda… en fin se va a ir a clase ya que ya le ha gritado a ocho niñas por hablar con ellas, no va en la misma clase que sus amigas, gracias a Dios, se dirige a su clase en la que están una niña nueva que tiene pinta de maja y Alba que es maja, tiene ganas de hablar con ellas pero no tiene ganas de tener que aguantar a sus amigas después así que les dedica una sonrisa y una mirada a lo popular y se sienta.

Más tarde entra Alex y se pone a hablar con la nueva y tiene tentativas de hablar con ellas volver a ser como era , pero de repente se da cuenta de la hora que es y de que solo estaban ellas cuatro, entonces pregunta en voz alta:

¿Es que no va a venir nadie más?

Parece que las demás se dan cuenta pero a ninguna le da tiempo a pensar porque de repente el hombre más alto que habían visto en su vida entra por la puerta y dice:

No, no va a venir nadie más.

Hagrid

Esta noche se la ha pasado viajando ha sido la más larga hace unos meses que la batalla contra Voldemort terminó pero aun así el colegio esta todavía reconstruyéndose, los alumnos tendrán que repetir este último año y luego esta misión, los profesores tendrán que hacer mucho más trabajo del normal. Todo en el colegio había cambiado incluso él.

Llega a España, al instituto donde el director lo estaba esperando a una sala el cual lo dirige hasta una sala oscura, la sala estaba llena de papeles y había una gran ventana donde supuso que estaba la pizarra de una clase. Hagrid piensa en la leyenda:

_``Se dice que cada cincuenta años, cuatro guerreros se reúnen para luchar contra las amenazas que caen sobre los diferentes mundos y que serán la reencarnación de los guerreros de los cuatro elementos: Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra. No se sabe cómo ni cuándo pero su destino los convertirá en héroes, han nacido para serlo y así será, puede que no lo buscasen, que no estuvieran en el lugar ni en el momento oportuno, puede que ni tan siquiera quieran serlo pero lo serán porque así está escrito y aunque parezca mentira todo ser tiene un héroe en su interior.´´_

Todavía solo ha llegado una así que vamos a hacer una presentación rápida de todas ellas.

Mientras el director rebuscaba entre los papeles Hagrid miró a la chica era de estatura media, tenía el pelo pelirrojo llevaba puesto un vestido, el director encontró los papeles y le entrego los expedientes él le echo el ojo el primero que era la de la chica, mientras el director le decía:

Se llama Mónica Gómez, es huérfana vive con su tía, su elemento suponemos que es el agua, su marca de nacimiento es el signo de la amistad, es buena en gimnasia y sus notas son normalmente buenas, suele cambiar de un instituto por el miedo de su tía que las encuentren.

Hagrid asintió, después los profesores leerían los expedientes este tipo ya le irá diciendo más o menos lo que necesitaba saber. Entonces entro otra chica tenía el pelo castaño, era también de estatura normal y lleva una ropa muy discreta, lo que la hacía pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Esa es Alba Fernández es también huérfana vive con su abuela, su elemento aire, su marca es la de la esperanza, lleva en este colegio la mayoría de su vida, también no es muy buena en gimnasia y sus notas son normales, es muy tímida por lo que no tiene muchas amigas.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras entró una chica rubia con la ropa lo más vistosa posible, estatura alta. Hagrid arrugó el ceño al ver los gestos que les dedicó a las demás.

Esta elemento es Natalia Vázquez vive con sus padres, aunque su posición económica es bajísima y se dedican todo el día a discutir, su elemento tierra , su marca es el valor, es malísima en gimnasia y sus notas han ido a peor cada año, lo que equivalemos a sus amigos.

Más tarde apareció una chica con el pelo negro azabache, baja y con una ropa sencilla, unos vaqueros y una blusa. Hagrid se sorprendió el ver cómo iba a hablar con Mónica.

Por último tenemos a Verónica Alejandra Montoro apodada Alex, elemento obviamente fuego, es bastante buena en gimnasia y sus notas son buenas vive con su madre ya que su padre desapareció, tiene cuatro hermanos Álvaro, Max, Lidia y Amanda, los dos primeros poseen poderes mágicos también. A por cierto cuando quieras hablar con ellas ponte este colgante- Hagrid se puso el colgante- para que os podáis entender , porque sus notas en ingles no son de las más altas.

Y la última ¿qué marca tiene?

Todavía no se la hemos encontrado.

Hagrid no se lo podía creer la marca era el seguro de que era ella y si no tenemos ese seguro…

Bueno voy a hablar con ellas.- dijo al fin-

Buena suerte.- le deseó el director.

Al acercarse escucha a una decir:

¿Es que no va a venir nadie más?

Entonces Hagrid entra en la clase y dice:

No, no va a venir nadie más.

**Por favor opine su opinión para mi es importante**


	3. ¿Hogwarts?

La leyenda

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece el mundo de Harry Potter y sus respectivas aventuras pero si la leyenda y sus respectivas aventuras.**

Capítulo 2

¿Hogwarts?

¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Mónica.

Me llamo Hagrid y soy guardián de los jardines de Hogwarts y profesor.

¿Hogwarts?- pregunta curiosa Alex.

Es un colegio de magia y hechicería en Gran Bretaña.

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

Todo Verónica todo, vosotras sois especiales formáis parte de una leyenda.

No me llames Verónica- dijo Alex frunciendo el entrecejo.

Perdona- dijo Hagrid riendo ante la expresión de la chica al oír su propio nombre.- iréis a Hogwarts a aprender cómo utilizar vuestros poderes en beneficio del mundo.

Pero…- comenzó Alba.

Vuestras familias ya lo saben, y están de acuerdo. A por cierto Alex debes ir a buscar a Álvaro y a Max también. Vuestras maletas están preparadas partimos rápido así que vete rápido.

¡Está bien!- exclamó Alex y justo cuando se dirigía a salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Hagrid- me caes bien en ese momento se marchó.

Hagrid sonrió quizá no había cambiado tanto como pensaba.

Alex corría por los pasillos mientras se dirigía al patio, los profesores que la veían pasar solo sonreían. En cuanto encontró a sus hermanos y les contó todo fueron corriendo al aula pero no había nadie comenzaron a vagar por allí cuando oyeron una explosión.

Fueron a donde se produjo la explosión y allí estaban Hagrid inconsciente y sus compañeras rodeadas por una clase de brujos se movían como sombras, Alex sintió que el suelo estaba mojado supuso que eran las cañerías que con la explosión pero al mirar no era agua lo que había en el suelo era… sangre.

….

Vieron a Alex alejarse y entonces Hagrid les dijo:

Yo me quedo esperando aquí por Alex, mientras vosotras podéis ir a despediros de vuestras familias están en unas de las clases de alrededor.

Sí – dijeron todas al unísono.

Se fueron corriendo Natalia no se lo podía creer se iba a ir de este lugar, pasaron de largo de una clase pero algo llamó su atención. Entró en la sala y…

Ahhhhhhh!

Alba y Mónica acudieron a su grito asustadas por lo que le pudo pasar a su compañera. Hagrid también se alertó llegaron y vieron a Natalia señalando la sala y cuando llegaron los vieron a sus familiares muertos, entonces oyeron unas voces a sus espaldas:

Por habéis llegado guerreros legendarios.- y seguido gritaron.- ¡Desmaius!

En ese momento Hagrid salió despedido por el aire y el caer hizo tanto ruido que pareció una explosión en ese momento llegaron Alex y sus hermanos

…

¡Alex, tu madre y tus hermanas!- gritó Alba a la cual su timidez la había aplastado su miedo por esos hombres y tristeza por la pérdida de su abuela la cual la había querido y educado como a su madre.

¡Alex, huye!- gritaron Natalia y Mónica fueron lo único que dieron dicho entre un mar de lagrimas, no querían que esto terminase así no habían sido los mejores padres ni la mejor tía pero lo intentaron y les dieron su amor, además que harían con ellas lo mismo, matarlas.

Pero era tarde cuatro de los hombres rodearon a Alex y a sus hermanos que estaban en estado shock. En ese momento Alex exclamó:

¿Por qué nos hacen esto nosotros no hemos hecho nada?- sintió que algo le recorría las venas estaba entrando en ella el miedo y desconcierto se estaban transformando en enfado y gritó: ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Entonces algo ocurrió en la frente de Alex se dibujó un símbolo y su cuerpo empezó a arder de repente se vio a una Alex fuera de control que comenzó a lanzar llamas a los agresores mientras todos la miraban con un toque de miedo y admiración, en ese momento vio a Alex y en voz baja dijo ``amor es su marca´´.

Cuando todos los hombres desaparecieron sus compañeros intentaron hacer entrar a Alex en razón cosa que resultó imposible, de repente Hagrid le dio un golpe en la cabeza las llamas desaparecieron y el símbolo y les dijo:

Alba, Natalia, Mónica tomad nota porque esto os puede pasar a cualquiera de vosotras.

¿Qué?- dijo Alba.

Oye olvídate de que vayamos.- dijo Mónica.- después de ver esto me apetece una mierda.

Así y adónde vas a ir y con quién.

Pues…está bien iré.

Bueno pues si no hay ningún contratiempo más recogeremos los cadáveres, los enteraremos e iremos a Hogwarts, Álvaro y Max vosotros quedaos aquí de momento los profesores os ayudaran.

¿Qué pasa con nuestra hermana?- pregunta Max preocupado.

Dentro de un par de horas se despertará.

…

Alex se despertó confundida y preocupada, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo. Se levantó y vio que estaban todos en un remolque que iba remolcado por una moto que Hagrid conducía.

¡Mirad quién se despierta!- grita Natalia.- Nuestra heroína particular.

¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

Entonces le contaron todo lo que ocurrió y luego se pasaron toda la noche hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

…..

¡Ehhhhh! Despertad dormilones.

El grito de Hagrid los despertó, y admiraron uno de los paisajes mas maravillosos que habían visto en su vida. Hagrid les dio un colgante para poderse entender con los habitantes de Hogwarts. Al llegar al castillo…

Esta medio en ruinas.

Es que acabamos de pasar la guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- ha Hagrid se le ensombrece el cara- han sido tiempos muy oscuros y puede que los que vengan sean peores…Pero cambiando de tema , vosotras podéis hacer turismo mientras yo voy a avisar a la profesora McGonagall.

Vale.

Las chicas iban por los pasillos impresionadas, cuando llegaron a una parte donde reconstruían el castillo las demás pasaron de largo pero Alex se quedó mirando con ganas de ayudar.

¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó una voz masculina a sus espadas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio aún chico de quizá un año más que ella, tenía el pelo negro, alto se notaba que estaba más delgado a causa de la guerra.

Yo soy Alex Montoro acabo de llegar de España y bueno me estaba preguntando si podía ayudar.

Sí, claro.

¡Hei, Alex! –exclamaron sus amigas corriendo.- Corre Hagrid dice que tenemos que ir al despacho de la directora.

Ya tengo que irme lo siento- se disculpa.

No pasa nada en cuanto puedas y quieras puedes venir.- dijo él en tono amable.

Adios.- se despide.

¿Y ese chica, Neville?- le preguntan al chico cuando llega.

No lo sé …- dice Neville mirando en la dirección en la que se fue Alex.

…

Preparadas- dijo Hagrid – mientras llegaban al despacho- yo no puedo pasar de aquí.

Las chicas asintieron y entraron en el despacho.

**Por favor opinen**


	4. Desaparecida

La leyenda

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece el mundo de Harry Potter y sus respectivas aventuras pero si la leyenda y sus respectivas aventuras.**

Capitulo 3

Desaparecida

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas al ver el despachos de la directora y se sintieron incomodas al ver que todos los cuadros las miraban, Hagrid ya les había explicado que los cuadros eran los antiguos directores, y las juzgaban, hablaban por lo bajo las chicas se sentían cada vez más incomodas mientras avanzaban hacia la mesa de la directora.

Hola – le dijeron ellas inseguras.

Hola- le dijo la profesora, mostrando un rostro familiar y compresivo que las tranquilizó- Hagrid me dijo que os atacaron en el instituto.

Sí, y nos salvamos no gracias a él- dijo Mónica mirando de reojo a Alex.

La profesora siguió la mirada de Mónica.

¿Así que fuiste tú quién os salvó?- se dirigió a Alex.

Sí- respondió ella tímidamente.

Tú eras Verónica ¿verdad?

Sí- dijo ella, le intimidaba decirle que le llamara Alex.

Tú serás la única que de momento que podrás comenzar su entrenamiento, cree me pronto darás controlado tus poderes. – eso tranquilizó a Alex, no quería que se repitiera lo que ocurrió en el instituto.

Y nosotras, ¿por qué todavía no?- preguntó Natalia.

Tenemos que esperar a que se manifiesten- pusieron caras de decepción- tranquilas no tardaran mucho- añadió. Eso las animó.

Bueno podéis ir a deshacer las maletas, excepto tú- señaló a Alex- tenemos que hablar de tus clases.

Cuando las chicas demás salieron de clase.

Los profesores estaremos muy ocupados ya pronto comenzaran las clases y solo medio castillo está reconstruido así que os la darán alumnos veteranos de guerra como Potter, Weasley, y más – dijo más hablando para sí misma que para Alex.

Y ellos, ¿saben lo nuestro?- pregunta Alex.

No pero se lo explicaremos voy a convocar una reunión ¿vendrás?- le pregunta.- tendría que venir una representante del grupo.

Tendré que hablar con las demás a ver si quieren que yo las representé.- y se dirige a la puerta.

La reunión será dentro de una hora.-le dijo la profesora.-¡Ah! Y bienvenidas a Hogwards.

Cuando llega a sus dormitorios les dice a las chicas lo que ocurrió.

Vete tú – le dice Alba, a quien Alex le parece la perfecta representante y líder del grupo.

¿Estáis seguras?- dice ella insegura.

Sí, a mi me parece bien- dice Mónica.

La única que permanece callada es Natalia que dada su anterior vida siendo el centro de atención no esta tan segura, está acostumbrada a mandar ella, pero al final dice:

Pero escógenos un profesor guapo.

Lo intentaré- dice Alex riéndose.- bueno va a empezar así que me voy.

Alex se dirigió al despacho de la profesora que hablaba con los otros profesores, Alex le contó que ella era la representante y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde se celebraba la reunión. La profesora dijo que esperase fuera, la profesora entró en el comedor mientras esperaba oyó un ruido en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y todo se volvió negro.

….

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor cuando la profesora McGonagall entró todos estaban muy confusos por esta reunión de última hora y Neville se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con la chica de antes, pronto sus preguntas cuando la profesora pide silencio y comienza a hablar:

Este año va a ser otro año complicado – esto los pone aun más confusos- verán hay una leyenda, que habla de cuatro guerreros que se reúnen cada 50 años para hacer frente al mal y este año es el año en que se reúnen, otro mal aun peor que Voldemort, el problema por el que os he llamado aquí es que el mal se acerca cada vez más todavía no puedo decir su nombre pero es horrible, bueno a lo que iba los guerreros se acaban de enterar de sus poderes y todavía no los solo uno los ha conseguido despertar. Necesito profesores para ayudarles y pensaba que alguno podría ayudarles.

Nosotros lo haremos- dice Harry

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No!- dice Ron

No hay que decir que quien lo haga se perderá las clases.

Bueno si insiste.

Bueno vosotros seis traje a una de las guerreras.

¿Las? ¿Los guerreros legendarios son chicas?

¡Ron!- le riñe Ginny.

La profesora McGonagall abre la puerta y nada no hay nadie, entonces manda a Hagrid a buscarla por si acaso a su habitación, pero Hagrid dice que ha estado mirando por todos los sitios y que no está y que las chicas dijeron que la última vez que fueron fue cuando fue a la reunión. Entonces se oye un grito, era de Alba, ¿qué ocurriría?

**Por favor revise, su opinión es muy importante**


End file.
